A Castaway Christmas - A Poem
by caladon
Summary: This is a poem that takes place on Christmas Eve on Gilligan's Island.


The following story in a poetry format tells the tale of what happened on Gilligan's Island one Christmas eve. This tale was inspired by the timeless classice "A Vist From St. Nicholas" written by Clement Clark Moore back in 1823

A CASTAWAY CHRISTMAS

by

William Petersen

'Twas the night before Christmas;

Just sit right back for a while.

And read of a tale,

From Gilligan's Isle.

All the Castaways were sleeping,

Except the first mate.

He was at the lagoon,

When he saw a large crate.

He pulled it to shore,

And opened it quick.

He was certain it was,

A gift from St. Nick.

You see, earlier that month,

He got an idea to decide.

To send a message to Santa,

Using bottle and tide.

He drafted a letter,

To Dear Mr. Claus.

He wanted to make up,

For the trouble he'd caused.

The Professor had a plan,

A real work of art.

But when Gilligan assisted,

The plan fell apart.

"GILLIGAN, HOW COULD YOU?;"

The Skipper let fly.

The Howell's shook their heads;

The girls wanted to cry.

Although they forgave him,

As friends do in the end.

He was bound and determined,

To make it up to his friends.

So, he took pencil in hand,

To write Santa a letter.

Asking gifts for his friends,

To make life for them better.

He thought of each friend,

And without any assist.

He began to compile,

His Christmas wish list.

For his best friend the Skipper,

Whom he loved like a dad.

A new pleasure boat,

The best anyone had.

And for the Professor,

Who was as smart as a whip.

A beautiful new lab,

That was fully equipped.

To sweet Mary Ann,

He wished to impart.

Treasured items from home,

That she kept in her heart.

For Ginger the actress,

Some beautiful new clothes.

Along with some scripts,

For putting on shows.

To his friend Mr. Howell,

He thought of a dandy.

Have all his stocks split,

And a case of fine Brandy.

To Dear Mrs. Howell,

Who brought class to the isle.

A collection of symphonies,

That would bring her a smile.

When done with the list,

He checked it through twice.

These gifts he felt certain,

Would make Christmas nice.

So, when he opened the crate,

He was shocked to realize.

He saw not a thing from his list,

But instead a surprise.

In the big wooden box,

That washed up on the isle.

Was a working transmitter,

Causing Gilligan to smile.

They could finally be rescued,

He thought to himself.

Then he spotted a letter,

From that jolly old elf.

"Gilligan, my lad,"

He read from the start.

"Your letter was touching,

Because it came from your heart."

"To make all your friends Christmas.

And lives so much better.

You asked nothing for yourself.

Throughout your whole letter."

"You've showed the true spirit,

and I'd just like to mention.

It's letters like yours

That really get my attention."

"But, instead of the items,

You outlined on your list.

I decided to answer,

But with a bit of a twist.

"Your ideas were terrific,

But I tend to think they,

Would like to go home,

On this Christmas day."

"So pick up the mic,

And send for a ship.

Merry Christmas to all,

And to all a good trip."

Gilligan then called,

To a big Navy ship.

That was not far away,

And a cheer he let rip.

His cheer woke the others,

And they headed his way.

Asking "What's going on?,"

Then he started to say.

"Merry Christmas my friends,

Have I got some great news."

He then pointed to the ship,

As it came into their views.

When they all saw the ship,

To the beach they did roam.

They all gathered on board,

To finally go home.

The Naval Captain in charge,

Then spoke to them all.

He said they were lucky,

They chose that moment to call.

It seems they had stopped,

When something fell overboard.

A crated new transmitter,

A loss they couldn't afford.

Gilligan then told the Captain,

That's how he got their attention.

It had washed up on shore,

He also did mention.

The odds of that happening,

Everyone agreed were quite few.

How it happened is a mystery,

But not for Gilligan; he knew.


End file.
